Batwoman & The Question II Headcannons & Drabbles!
by MaskedQuestions
Summary: A collection of headcannons and drabbles featuring Kate Kane or Renee Montoya, or them together! Some written from an "iTunes Shuffle" prompt off of Tumblr. T for now and will stay there unless a drabble becomes M. Always in progress!
1. Wake Up Call

___Renee Centric... with some Vic!  
_((From a Tumblr prompt on my RP account where iTunes was put on shuffle and a headcannon written inspired by it! This is from Wake Up Call by Maroon 5.))

_"Wake up call, caught you in the morning,_

_With another one in my bed,_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so!"_

Charlie had this really bad habit of always slinking into Molly's, like it wasn't weird that he was the only man in a lesbian bar. Renee was convinced that he just loved to embarrass her, to see her frusterated face at the bar in the back, silently cursing his boundary issues. Or maybe it's because when she wasn't in her apartment, he knew he could find her here. But it was probably the first one. It was the third or fourth time he had showed up on the barstool next to her and somewhere in their conversation his other "habit" of showing up in her apartment at… _inconvienent_ times came up.

"Come on Renee, like you've _never_ walked in on someone before!" he said with a good natured smile, eyes glinting under the lid of his baseball-styled cap.

"Not by breaking and entering, no." She threw right back.

"But you have?"

Her response was just rolling her eyes as she chugged down the rest of her beer, signaling the bartender for another. "It's okay you can tell me. You don't have to be secretive around me-" Charlie kept going but Renee stopped right there, thinking how hypocritical that statement was, considering she staked out an old warehouse for him for _weeks_ with out ever knowing why. "-I don't even have to know _who_ just-"

"It was a girlfriend of mine." She cut him off before he could continue his incessant asking and ranting.

"Oh what with like… _herself_ ? Who was the other wom-"

**_"With two other guys."_** Renee interrupted, shooting him a glare and taking an even bigger drink this time. Charlie was silent for awhile, but that didn't last too long.

"I'm so sor-" he couldn't even finish that word, as he burst out into an controllable fit of laughter. "_Seriously?_" he managed to get out through his laughs, slamming his fist on the counter as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"You're an ass" was her only response, almost having to shout over him. "I didn't think it was very funny ." she mumbled. His chuckling finally subsided, completely oblivious to the dirty glares Renee kept shooting over to him.

"I wasn't laughing_ at_ you just-"

She sighed "No no, I get it." she said, leaving money on the counter and throwing back on her jacket as she started to head towards the front door

"Awh c'mon Renee, don't be like that! I was just asking questions, there's nothing wrong with that!" Renee just threw up her middle finger over her shoulder, not looking back as he followed her out. The gesture just made the laughter start again, but more to himself this time.

He kept trying to talk to her as she walked onto the streets, the two of them getting weird looks from the girls gathered outside the bar. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but smile to herself, as she finally waited for him to catch up. She lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as his ranting now switched topics to facts and trivia about how terrible her addiction was. She delivered the banter right back, as always, as they walked off.

_"Just another Friday night"_ she thought to herself. He drove her crazy, but she couldn't help but note with tinges of fondness, that there was an attachment forming there. And that Molly's would be awfully boring with out their strange conversations.


	2. Nineteen

_Renee Centric  
_((From a Tumblr prompt on my RP account where iTunes was put on shuffle and a headcannon written inspired by it! This is from Nineteen by Tegan and Sara.))

_"Flew home,_

_Back to where we met_

_Stayed inside_

_I was so upset_

_Cooked up a plan,_

_So good except_

_I was all alone_

_You were all I had_

_Love you_

_You were all mine_

_Love me_

_I was yours right?"_

The thing that really bugged Renee, is that she never thought she could be a good girlfriend. It seemed every relationship she had, she somehow managed to push them away. Daria left after having to watch Renee slowly destroy herself, wallowing in pity and depression every night in the form of cigarettess and alchol. There were others here and there. There were one night stands at least three or four days out of the week. Some of them wanted more, emotionally, but they were always pushed away. And then there was Kate, how back and forth they were. Dating when she was just a cop, dating again when they had both picked up vigilante roles, and always somehow ending up in a fight, or with Renee leaving. She had a really bad habit of doing that. Maybe it was because she was afraid of her own feelings, afraid of how much she wanted to stay, afraid of taking the plunge into something more serious and unknown.

But now what really upset her is that she had matured, a lot, from all these past relations. She was definitely a changed woman, one who was ready to open herself more. There was still some fear, but she was older now and had to be willing to take chances like this. It was one of the many pieces remaining to be fit into the answer to the question Charlie always asked her. _"But who are you?"_ echoed in her mind.

No, what it really was getting to her is that now that she had changed, now that she was ready to share so much and commit so much, she seemed more alone than ever.


	3. No Me Queda Mas

___Renee Centric  
_((From a Tumblr prompt on my RP account where iTunes was put on shuffle and a headcannon written inspired by it! This is from No Me Queda Mas by Selena.))

_"Yo tenia una esperanza_

_en el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un dia te quedaras tu conmigo_

_Y aun guardaba una ilusion_

_que alimentaba al corazon,_

_mi corazon que hoy tiene que verte como solo amigo"_

Renee barely spoke Spanish anymore. Not since her family and her and cut ties and stopped talking. Sometimes she would curse to herself (or others) in her native tongue. Sometimes when she cleaned, or cooked, or was simply patrolling she was sing to herself lullabyes and other songs that had been with her for years.

Though this one always hit her hard. This was always the one song that when it came on her ipod as she went through volumes and piles of evidence and leads she had to sing out with all the passion in her heart. When her mom still accepted her as a daughter, she would always tell Renee "Por que quieres para combatir el crimen? Usted podría ser un cantante tan hermosa! /_ Why would you want to fight crime? You could be such a beautiful singer!_" And Renee always laughed it off and shook her head. She would be mortified if anyone ever heard her sing.

But man who would of thought that she would end up singing while fighting crime in her own little way?


	4. Personal Jesus

_Renee Centric  
_((From a Tumblr prompt on my RP account where iTunes was put on shuffle and a headcannon written inspired by it! This is from Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode.))

_"Your own personal Jesus,_

_someone to hear your prayers,_

_someone who cares._

_Feeling's unknown and you're all alone,_

_Flesh and bone by the telephone,_

_Lift up the reciever Ill make you a believer"_

A few years had passed since Renee's solo run in with the Religion of Crime. After they had tried to murder Kate, before getting scared back into the woodworks, you'd think she'd be able to let it go for at least a little. But no. She dove right in, hunting them down. She read all the bibles, she almost memorized every word of all the different texts. In short, she became a monster. She became what they needed, she didn't realize she was falling right into the trap of the Parable of the Faceless. She didn't realize she was en route to becoming their new leader.

Sin had led her there, excuses had not saved her. And after getting out of the mess, she swore to never let her determination for knowladge and justice sweep her into insanity and out of control.

But sometimes… she still woke up at night, the seductive and enticing words and phrases of the bibles echoing in her mind. She woke up in a cold sweat. Afraid that they would come back and she'd have to be the one to face them again since she knew the most. Afraid of herself. She always found herself picking up her cell phone by her bed, fingers ready to dial two people. One, she was afraid to bring this all back up too, but she was the only other one who knew about the cult. And she needed to confide in someone. The other was dead, his number still on speed dial number two.

She undoubtably always place the phone back on the table, and spent the rest of the night in the moonlight meditating and trying to forget it all.


End file.
